User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Chell moveset and stuff
Chell is the main protagonist from Portal. She is a test subject in a lab who uses a portal gun to solve puzzles. 'Fighting Style:' Chell's fighting style is an interesting one since it relies mostly on her portal gun. She uses it in combat mostly but she also uses other various items seen throughout her games. she is fairly nimble and lightweight making her good at jumping to great hights and she is fairly fast to move around with too. 'Moveset:' 'Square Moves:' Neutral: Chell whacks the opponent with the portal gun itself, using it as a melee tool. Side: She does a combo of multiple hits forwards using both her fists and her gun. Up: She swings upwards with the gun in an arch around her. Down: She sweeps the floor with the gun, encircling her. *All of her aerial attacks are the same as her floor ones 'Triangle Moves:' Neutral: She fires a shot from her gun and it creates a portal on whatever surface it touches. She can only have 2 portals on the stage at a time and if she fires another one then the first one she fired's position will just be replaced. This is aimable to a 360 degree angle so this means she can shoot a portal at her feet and come out whereever the other portal is. anybody can and will fall through these portals and end up wherever the other one is pointing. these portals dissapear after a few minutes or so. Side:She fires a shot from her gun but this one doesn't create a portal. It just causes harm to an opponent. This is not aimable but chargeable. Up: A portal appears beneath her and a companion cube pops out which shoots her upward, causing harm to any opponent in the way. This is also a great way to reach high levels. Down: She quickly fires a portal up at a surface that appears just above her and below her feet where she then falls eternally and anyone who touches her will get hurt. However she can easily get hit by punches or projectiles. Neutral Aerial: Same as the ground one. Side Aerial: Same as the ground one, only aimable. Up Aerial: A companion cube jumps from a portal beneath her on the ground and she can then use this as a projectile. Down Aerial: She shoots a portal on the ground below her and when she falls through it she falls from the very top of the stage, out of sight. 'Circle Moves:' Neutral: She gets out a turret and it fires lasers at whoever gets in the way of its line of fire. Only one can be on screen at a time Side: A Propulsion Gel appears under her and she can skate freely from side to side with very little friction, bashing into people causing minimal but very noticable damage. Up: The lift appears around her and takes her up much higher than her double jump. This is just a means of getting higher. Down: She throws a core across the stage and it attatches to an opponent, draining AP. Neutral Aerial: Same as ground version Side Aerial: She throws a propulsion gel across the stage and opponents can slip and fall on it. Up Aerial: The same as the ground version only not as high for obvious reasons. Down Aerial: Same as ground version 'Throws:' Side: She grabs the opponent in the air with her gun and flings them to the side. Up: She grabs the opponent in the air with her gun and sends them skywards. Down: She grabs the opponent in the air with her gun and slams them on the ground repetedely. 'Supers:' Level 1: Atlas or P-Body come out from a portal beside her and punch the air. Whoever gets hit is killed. Level 2: Gels fall from the air and whoever gets hit is killed. It's fairly easy to avoid though. Level 3: GLaDOS comes in and begns to rampage the stage with deadly lasers and explosions. 'Intros and Outros:' 'Introductions:' *Chell appears through the door that she goes through to get to the challenge and holds her portal gun. *She drops in through a portal. 'Winning Screen:' *Chell blows the end of her gun and smiles. *She flicks her gun in the air and catches it. 'Losing Screens:' *Chell creates a portal and jumps into it. *She hangs her head in shame and scratches her head with her gun. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts